Vardamir Von Rokenbury
Name: Vardamir Lucifer Surname: Von Rokenbury Title/Nickname: Commander Race: Human Class: Warrior Age: 39 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Appearance: Hair: Vardamir's hair takes on a dark Brown with silver steaks. His hair having aged quicker than his body to a small degree. He has it tied back in a small pony tail which is held by a black ribbon. Eyes: Vardamir's eyes are an Ice blue taking on a silvery white colour in the light, his eyes are slanted in an inward angle making him look like he's always frowning, even when smiling. Other(Facial): Vardamir's facial hair matches that of his head. His facial hair is well trimmed as he takes great pride in his appearance. Other(Body): Vardamir is rather stern yet ample. He stands at roughly the average height for a human but looks slightly taller and bulkier when clad in his armour. Birthplace: Stromgarde Actual residence: Stromgarde City Background: Vardamir Lucifer Von Rokenbury was born almost four decades ago to an officer of Strom, his father, and a Scholar of Arathor, his Mother. He was born within the confines of the city of Stromgarde, their house was located next the harbour. Vardamir grew up with the best education and formal training that his parents could afford, his mother often calling in owed favours from her fellow scholars to teach Vardamir about the traditions of Stromgarde, how to write and how to read. Vardamir didn't pick up a sword till he was eight years old. Vardamir picked up a blade at the age of eight, though he could not spar with other children yet, he often took to practice of his own against stationary targets such as trees or sticks; developing his technique and encouraging muscle growth through training. His father watched as Vardamir grew into a teenager, Vardamir's teenage days were spent training and ... fishing. Vardamir discovered the natural fisherman inside him when he stumbled upon his Grand-father fishing just outside the Harbour, it was then that his Grand-father taught him how to control a rod and consequently how to fish; at first Vardamir was useless at it, snapping more wire than he could count, but in due time he came to become a fine novice fisherman to which this day he is. Vardamir's world became one of stress and duty upon his fifteenth birthday, enlisted into the forces as an undergraduate officer of the Kingdom's army, he watched his father lead the soldiers and took many a lesson in the art of leadership from several other officers. Shortly afterwards however, news travelled from the south that Stormwind had been lost, the first war had begun and finished almost instantaneous; Vardamir was into his twenties when the second war began and a fully fledged Lieutenant of his own platoon of Footmen. It was saddening to hear that Vardamir would be sending the second war defending the ramparts of Stromgarde. However he would see in action in defending Stromgarde from the forces of Orcs to the North, Vardamir saw many small scale skirmishes during several patrols, losing only six men during the second war, his platoon was on standby incase the invasion of Alterac went sour, thankfully it didn't. The third war soon enroached Azeroth once again, Thoras Trollbane sent a Brigade of men with Lady Proudmoore while the rest of the army was busy defending their lands against the Scourge, Thoras Trollbane was killed to which no-one knew how, his son Galen Trollbane took the throne but only taking the title of Prince, for now. By the end of the Third War Vardamir was a Colonel, his father and mother fled to Stormwind to live the rest of their retirement out, Vardamir and his sister, Alexia Von Rokenbury, a nurse, stayed in Stromgarde to help rebuild it. The forces of Stromgarde, despite facing an all time low in respect to the number of people, managed to rebuild Stromgarde which now serves as a pinnacle of Humanity and the new capital of Lordaeron. The indiginous forces were ousted back to Alterac or destroyed. Refuge pointe was even turned into a small settlement instead of a harbour for refugees. For his dedicated, time and effort in serving Stromgarde and not once leaving her, Vardamir was promoted to Commander of Stromgarde to which he serves as to this very day. category:characters